The Best Therapy
by yaoininja
Summary: “If you're so intrigued,” he whispered, voice barely audible, “I'm sorry to spoil the mystery, but I am in fact cleverly disguised as a, human being.” Light NC-17, Batman/Joker. Prompt Used: “Geronimo” by Phantom Planet


**Written for the LiveJournal _Batmanjoker_ community Fic Exchange, **

**hope you enjoy, comments appreciated!**

**yaoininja.livejournal(dot)com**

**communities.livejournal(dot)com/batmanjoker**

Another blow landed on his jaw, and the clown cackled wildly.

"Come on, Bats. Is that all you got?"

Another punch, and this one hurt so _good_. How his lovely gloved hand collided with his ribs, and the pain shot straight to his groin, making him so _dizzy_. Such a delicious pain.

"Aim for the spine, sweetheart, that's where all those lovely..._nerve endings, _are," he said smoothly, smacking his lips and standing up again from the vigilante's last punch. But the Batman growled and narrowed his eyes at him.

"I have the sick feeling you're enjoying all of this," he snarled, looking ready to strike him again.

_'Oh yes, please Bats', _he thought himself gleefully. 'Y_ou know just what makes me _melt. '

Soon he was thrown against a wall, Batman holding him up by his collar, and he heard the faint ripping of fabric.

_'Such an expensive shirt, too_.'

"You, uh...don't seem very_ pleased_ with me, Batsy, dear. I do believe I must have done something...quite _bad_ to have fallen out of your good _graces_," he sighed, then licked his lips again. For a moment, those eyes of his rolled back as he felt how very_ much _the hero was pressed up against him.

_'All the wonderful possibilities, Batsy.. If only you would be more open_.'

"What gave you that idea?" the other huffed as he jammed against him harder, his shoulders jabbing into the mad man's. He heard a faint popping sound as the Joker's arm rolled in it's socket. Every breath, every subtle movement was felt as the Joker wriggled slightly against the other, and the Batman bit back a groan.

_'Stop all that damn moving, you're driving me insane, you fucking bastard_.'

Batman used one arm to hold the Joker in place, his large hand gripping both the Joker's wrists and pinning him while the other arm reached at his utility belt.

"Stay still, or I'll break you arms," he growled as he pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

"Ooh, _Batsy_, don't make promises you won't keep," he cooed, then grunted when Batman gripped his wrists harder. He yanked his hands up so that they were level with the Jokers chest, and cuffed him. Joker grinned evilly. Batman seemed suddenly uncomfortable with how close they were, but didn't trust the Joker even when bound. His skin, his breath, he was far, far too _human_. He can't bear to admit that anything but a monster can commit what this man does for _fun_. Joker sensed his hesitation.

"What's wrong, darling?" he whispered, leaning closer. His neck strained as he tried to bring his lips close to the other's ear. "Am I making you..._nervous_? I won't ask you to be gentle, because we both know I don't like that." Batman hissed and slammed him again against the concrete wall, pressing their bodies flush together.

_'So close, Bats,' _he smiled ruefully, leaning his head back._ 'But my all this damn clothing is getting in the way_.'

"Come on, you _know_ you want it. I can be your...dirty little _secret_. I'm not exactly going to go blabbing it to the presses, who'd believe me?" He made a faint humming noise, licking his lips and continuing.

"Whether you're a hot-shot who gets all the _girls_, or a freak in his mom's basement tinkering with your little _bat toys_, you'll never get an offer as..._unique_, as this when you're your...other self." A laugh. "Whoever _that_ may be."

Bruce felt frozen, intrigued by the words of this insane man who was sputtering his psychobabble. He wanted to hit him, _hard_, but against his better judgment he sighed and asked what he knew he shouldn't.

"And exactly what is your _offer_?" he asked condescendingly, then watched the face of his captive. The corners of his mouth twitched up, then settled for something more..._alluring_.

"Oh, don't you _know_? Come on, Batsy. I want you to take me _down_. Let's mess each other up."

Batman was temporarily stunned when he was jabbed in the stomach with the Joker's knee, and that bastard just thought that was so _funny_. He lashed out at the other and gripped his hair, slamming his head back against the hard wall of the warehouse they were currently in. That didn't stop his laughter as he had hoped, if not he began laughing _harder_, until he was shaking. Joker lurched forward and cut the side of batman's mouth with his teeth, and batman cursed. He grabbed a handful of shirt, and perhaps flesh, and threw Joker to the ground. Joker _moaned_.

"You fucking bastard," the masked man hissed as he advanced on his captive. Joker groaned and invitingly sprawled himself out on the floor, tilting his head and pouting his lips.

"Why don't you call me something _dirtier_?" He purred, staring at him with a predatory gaze. His heavy, panting breaths and light humming filled the empty space, and Batman heard a faint buzzing in his ears.

"Ooh, _fuck_, Batman. You sure do make this so _good_," he moaned, trailing his cuffed hands down to the front of his trousers. Batman furrowed his brow and scowled. He jumped down on his adversary, not bothering to spare him any of his weight, and Joker's eyes rolled back. His hands were held against groin, still bound by the cuffs, and his vulnerable position just made him so _hard_.

"That's right, get on top of me. _Make_ me, Batman. Neither of us would have it any other way." Joker rolled his hips up, and even through the Kevlar Bruce could feel his erection against his own groin. He groaned and forced Joker's legs apart with his knee, and Joker resisted.

_'What the hell am I thinking?'_

"_No, don't_, ooh, forcing me now, Batman? I see how _low _Gotham's famous_ hero_ has sunk. Fucking the criminals into submission," he laughed madly as he wriggled around on the concrete floor. Batman groaned.

He grabbed a fistful of Joker's hair, and pulled him up so that their faces were barely an inch apart. "Is it your goal to corrupt me, or could it really be that you're not so deep, and you just want to get fucked?" Joker smiled and laughed, tilting his head to the side.

"Well..._Batman_, it seems it could be a lovely combo of the two," he cooed. "I see you're into hair-pulling, quite the kink," he began laughing, and Batman released him, with a sickening 'thunk' as his skull hit the concrete. He seemed unfazed. He looked down at the Joker, who was grinning like a fool.

'_I can't let him get to me. He wants this, he wants me to lose control, to beat the shit out of him. He wants to prove that everyone is breakable. He needs help, goddammit. I sure as hell don't want to admit it, but he's an ill man, and he needs help'._

He turned away from the Joker, and squeezed his eyes shut. He needed to clear his head, to think clearly, but god was it hard with all that damn laughter in his ears.

"You're so twisted you can't even see the world around you clearly," Bruce said, not really directing at the Joker, but wanting him to hear it regardless. He heard a faint smacking noise, assuming that Joker was licking his lips against his oral fixation that were his scars.

"Oh _really_ now," he drolled, and Batman turned to face him. "I suppose it would make much more sense that way. I mean _really_, the majority seems to think my way of doing things is a bit...unorthodox, but I think it is much more plausible to think that they're just _morons_." He glared at Batman, and sniffed, wriggling his noise. He seemed rather bored.

"I think you're so afraid to let yourself have what you _want_, that you constantly deny yourself. It makes you sick to think that maybe you don't _really_ want to help everyone." the Joker spat, staring straight into the other's eyes. "I think you' like this way too much. I think you're way fucked up." Batman clenched his fists, because even though he knew who he was, what he stood for, the Joker's words _got_ to him. He wants everyone to be like him, without a shred of sympathy for anyone.

"You're wrong, you know. I think it's _you_ that's afraid." Joker blinked at him, then began to howl with laugher.

"You think-" he had to stop to get his laughter under control-, "-you think I'm afraid of the big ol' _Bat_?" he laid flat on his back and kicked his legs in the air, comically rocking back and forth. "You _are_ quite the comic." Bruce simply frowned, and almost felt sorry for him.

"You're afraid to be human, to feel _anything_. Whatever happened to you to make you this way, I think you're doing everything to try and block that out. You can't throw away emotions whenever you fucking decide to, it doesn't _work that way_!" And Batman was clutching his collar, shaking him fiercely, _desperately_. When had that happened? Joker just narrowed his eyes.

"You are _quite_ the mood killer." Batman just sat there on his knees, his fists full of the Joker's shirt and the weight of said man reminded how very _real_ they were. He opened one hand, still holding him upright, but using the now freed one to grip the other's face. He breathed steadily, controlled as he gripped the Joker's face in his hands, his jawline firm even through the Kevlar gloves.

'_He is _real_'._

He traced the bone upwards, onto an ear, smearing the already messed paint, onto his hands.

_'And even the traces of things you leave behind, it proves that you were here.'_

Up, onto a temple, and over an eye socket. A cold expression, a flicker of something behind those eyes. He didn't feel the need to identify it. His other hand let go, but the Joker kept himself upright. A second hand, joining the first on the opposite side of his face, and Joker made a noise that was hard to decipher.

"If you're so intrigued," he whispered, voice barely audible, "I'm sorry to spoil the mystery, but I am in fact cleverly disguised as a, _human being_." Batman's eyes slowly trailed from the contours of his face to his gaze, and the seemed to look at something past him, through him.

"If you want to throw away your humanity," a pause, hesitation, "I'm not going to help you do it." Joker reached his bound hands up and gripped both the Bat's wrists, and stared.

"I want to break you," he whispered, breath ghosting across Batman's flesh. "But then the game is over, and I'll have nothing. I'm at...quite the crossroads, you see." His hand slid down, along Batman's arm, squeezing tightly.

"And I won't ever be broken, so why don't we play your '_game'_." Joker chuckled, and let his head loll back.

"Oh, Bats, this is _our_ game."

_'And he's so tense, it's killing the mood! We need to get down to business, I'm really dyin' here!'_

Joker maneuvered onto his knees, and leaned forward. He climbed into Batman's lap, and the Dark Knight felt paralyzed.

'_I can't make sense of anything. Justice comes easy with other people, but what about yourself? Who am I to make my own rules for what's right, and what's damnable?'_

A hand on the clown's hip, and he can't even feel what's real anymore. Two hands snaking around his neck, and a rugged voice in his ear demanding how to get his damned suit off. Pieces of armor fall away, and a metaphor never seemed so ironically on target.

'_He can't be this warm, this real. It seems inconceivable that he could get pleasure from anything other than people's pain.'_

"Come on, Bats. I'm not some fucking fragile damsel, fuck me!" Batman looks at the Joker beneath him, a scowl on his face, completely bared with his hands above his head. Neither bothered to unbind him.

He leans down, and the other smirks because he thinks he's going to get what he _requested_, but that is not quite _it_.

"_No_." The shocked look is priceless, but Batman isn't smiling. Before the Joker can even begin to protest, he begins to speak.

"I will not _'fuck you_', I will do something that I'm not sure if anyone has ever done. I'm going to treat you like a _human being_." And a true look of fear and aghast blooms on the other's face, and he begins to try and scrabble away.

"This isn't what I fucking _came_ here for, Bat! I don't want any of your therapeutic-sympathy bullshit, damnit!" But Batman held fast, and the Joker twisted and writhed. Batman breathed deeply against him, and used one hand to hold the chains that connected his cuffed wrists, the other slowly trailed down his side. He kissed his neck, and the Joker tried to crawl away.

"_Stop_ it," he hissed, but his body was pinned by the larger man above him. Moving lower, Batman he mouthed unknown words against his collar bone.

"You _are_ someone," he whispered against his chest, gently nuzzling the body that was fighting against him.

"You think this _proves_ something?" the Joker bit out, but it sounded like desperation. Batman hummed against his hipbone, and Joker fought harder still. "You think you're doing some kind of noble fucking _charity_ work? You're sick, sick as I am, and you can't even admit it!" he was laughing now, but Batman was focused solely on the task at hand.

"You're scared _shitless_, because you don't even know yourself. Something actually controlled for once, and you can't take it." He traced his tongue along his hipbone, teasingly playing around the Joker's cock. A slight hitch in the other's breathing, then a pleasant hum.

"That's muuuch better, Batsy," he groaned, arching his hips up. Batman's cheek rubbed against him, and he hissed in a breath. "You know...one of the best _kills_ I've ever had, _Brucie?_." Batman froze, and for a brief second his breath left him. Joker chuckled. "Don't be so surprised, you're not hard to figure out. But ah, where was I?" Batman had to do everything he could do to keep in control, to keep from pummeling the other's face in. The hand that held the Joker's wrists shook slightly, and he took slow, steadied breaths against the Joker's skin.

"I think it was that little DA, ah, what was her name? _Raaache_-" Batman suddenly clamped down on the Joker's thigh with a death grip. There was more bubbling laughter. He needed to clear his head, he couldn't lose his temper now, dammit! His heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. He looked up at the Joker, who was looking at him with a smile plastered on his face.

"I almost broke you then," he breathed when the chuckles finally settled down, and he readjusted his legs. "I guess it's a good thing I didn't, or we wouldn't have this opportunity now." Batman released his hold on the other's leg, and noticed a blueish bruise forming already. He then bit down on the edge of his glove, and slowly pulled it off. He used his bare hand to rub soothingly up and down the Joker's leg, and the man below him growled.

_'I...have to be strong enough to rise above him, above what he is. I don't have to play by his rules.'_

He took in a deep breath, and released it over the smaller man's cock, making him shiver. He brought his lips to it, and let them slide across the heated flesh. His toes curled, he squeezed his eyes because of all this damn _feeling_, it wasn't right. He had let his guard down, become too _sensitized_, and rather than the rough and brutal contact that he wanted, he was reacting to these soft _touches_ that he shouldn't even _feel_.

"Fuck _you_," Joker snarled, twisting his head to the side to try and bury his face into the hard, cold floor. But he was so very much exposed. Batman stopped for a moment, and thought deeply.

_'He already knows. You can't hide forever.'_

Making sure he was still holding onto the Joker's binds firmly, he used his other hand to slowly pull back the cowl. The Joker's breath hitched, and he made a keening noise.

"Don't," he managed, motionless where he laid. But Bruce had the mask off, and tossed it to the side. And the Joker was screaming. "_Don't show me that_!"

_'This is not how it was supposed to be, Bat! I want you to pummel me, knock the wind right out of me. I want you unconscious!'_

Twisting and thrashing, he became hostile. He kicked out at Bruce, but Bruce held fast and remained calm, passively trying to restrain him while his rage was set free. Bruce raised himself up along the other's body until they were eye level, and stared straight at him. He saw pure hatred and desperation, and perhaps even fear. Slowly, Bruce leaned in and closed the distance between their lips, and fought every urge he had, just to remain gentle. The Joker's body seized up, frozen with shock. His hands clenched into fists from their place above his head, and his ghastly jagged fingernails cut into his palms.

The other screamed something into the his mouth, but Bruce simply took this opportunity to slip his tongue inside. Bruce shut his eyes tight, and brought his free hand up to the Joker's face. He ran his thumb along his jagged scars, gently massaging his cheek in his hand. Sliding beneath him, Bruce could feel some of the other's paint rub onto his face, but he continued on.

"Don't," Joker choked out, taking deep, gasping breaths. His wrists were raw from struggling against his cuffs, but that pain was nothing compared to the delicate touches he was receiving. Bruce removed his free hand from the Joker's face, and trailed it down his suit until he found the access point. He slowly set about taking off it off, while still kissing the Joker. It seemed as though the fight had left the other man, for he had stopped struggling and was lying motionless as Bruce invaded his mouth. With all but one arm of the torso portion of his suit removed, he switched hands so that he could take the rest off. The bottom was gone in minutes.

Naked with the length of his body pressed against the smaller man, Bruce studied the blank expression in his eyes. It was as if he had completely shut down. And Bruce mentally denied the fact that he was hard.

He returned to the other's mouth, fiercely kissing him, tasting him. He could feel the scars on the inside of the other's cheeks, the uneven yet smooth flesh. He shifted further downwards and ground their cocks together, and _that_ seemed the jump start the other. Twitching hard against the Bat, the Joker groaned. Another thrust, and the Joker was thrusting back feverishly, like it was the only thing that was left to do. Pulling away from his mouth, Bruce moved to his neck, slowly sliding his lips down and sucking down on a patch of warm skin. The Joker hissed and turned his upper body to try and get away, away from the mouth that was treating him far too delicately, but Bruce kept him pinned.

His hand was gripping the other man, stroking and squeezing, and the pants and noises the Joker made were like _music to his ears_. Absentmindedly the clown spread his legs, and Bruce moved between them, pushing them even further apart. He stopped his movements on the Joker's cock and took a gasping breath, to prepare himself.

_'I can't battle with myself over what I'm doing. There's no right and wrong decision here, just a better one.'_

Thrashing like an animal, Bruce couldn't believe the other hadn't tired himself out yet. He gently moved a finger inside the Joker, and hoped for the best. He moved his mouth to the others ear, and whispered roughly, his breath hot and moist.

"It's okay...just let _go_. This is what you _wanted_, right?" But the other fought more. Three fingers inside, and he brushed against something that made the mad man call out and arch his back.

_'And I can't help but think that we're both damned, and there's no going back.'_

He positioned himself, and watched the Joker's face, trying to read any emotions he displayed. He moved his lips to trail along his deep marred scars, smearing paint and making fleeting eye contact, but he seemed to have gone lifeless once more. Pushing in slowly, the Joker's eyes went wide and he gasped, every muscle in his body tightening up. Bruce grunted and stared at him. "You have to _relax_," he ground out, feeling the Joker's muscles pulsing around him. "This won't work if you don't relax." But that did nothing. Returning his hand the the Joker's heated flesh, he began to pump, squeezing and pulling. The other man bucked against him, body driven by need. He felt is muscles relax, and Bruce pushed in a little more. He froze when he was completely inside. He stopped his hand, and just watched the Joker. His head was back, staring at the ceiling with a look of anger on his face. He was shaking.

"This means _nothing_," he choked out, legs shaking. "You think you're the big-bad dominant man now? So noble and so _gentle_, you can do no wrong can you?" Big, steadying breaths, his chest heaving and his legs hiked up, he began to laugh. But Bruce simply bowed his head and pulled out a bit, then back in. And the chuckles escalate into manic laughter, his head thrown back until he laughs so hard tears are streaming down the sides of his face. But Bruce continues slow, gentle thrusts, burying his head into the crook of the Joker's neck while whispering all the things he never wanted to hear.

"_I don't want this!_" The scream makes Bruce stop, if only for a moment, then continue on slowly. He kisses the other fiercely, and he tries to twist away. The cool wetness on his cheek, making the paint run until there's hardly any left, and it seems they are both maskless. Wild, glutteral sounds are screamed into his mouth, but he pays them no mind. There is no one but them.

_'And you keep fighting, because you are truly afraid of what will happen to you.'_

The pace picks up, and the Joker gives up fighting to give out rough pants and choked sobs. It's almost over, and Bruce leans down to kiss him once more, whispering into his mouth.

"You are _human._" And the Joker cries out loudly in a scream, arches hard and comes. And Bruce follows immediately.

_'And geronimo, we're jumping right over the edge. Come on, I want you to  
take me down.'_

He finally releases his hold on the other's wrists, but the Joker's too weak to move. He's left panting, naked and messied on the concrete floor, and Bruce wraps his arms around him and holds him tight.

"You fucking wasted your time," he says hoarsely, letting himself be held. But after a while, Bruce lets go and gets dressed. The clown makes no move to get up, so Batman tosses his clothes on top of him so he doesn't catch cold. He looks up lazily, then averts his eyes.

"And you'll be going now." It wasn't a question. Batman turns and walks away, not before removing the cuffs from the Joker's hands.

"But I'll always be back."

And he walks out the door, and the Joker screams.


End file.
